Prejuicio y cobardía
by Lilith's angel
Summary: Después de la guerra, donde reina la paz y la felicidad ¿Qué hará que Sakura termine en un bar de mala reputación bebiendo con Kakashi?


Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados son pertenecientes a Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo está historia sin afán de lucro pertenece a mí propiedad intelectual bajo el seudónimo de Lilith's angel

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prejuicio y cobardía

Ya estaba harta de ser engañada, ¿Es que Dios no se fijaba en lo que hacía? ¿Por qué siempre la gente honesta y de buenos sentimientos termina engañada y pisoteada?

Sakura se encontraba en un bar de las afueras de Konoha, pensando en todo aquello, y en una serie de múltiples quejas que parecían… no iban a terminar pronto. Llevaba unas copas de más, pero daba igual, de todas maneras ahí nadie la conocía, muy pocas personas iban a un lugar de tan mala facha

Era la decimo sexta, decimo novena…decimo algo copa que tomaba. Estaba verdaderamente triste por la jugada que le había hecho Sasuke.

Y es que las cosas habían cambiado tanto. Hace un tiempo que la guerra se había acabado, aquel horror por fin había terminado, cada guerrero había regresado a sus respectivos hogares, la alianza shinobi se había consolidado, era una verdad dicha que no habría guerras en muchos años, por primera vez todos convivían en paz, ninjas, samuráis, aldeanos…las fronteras habían caído dejando un aura de esperanza para los años venideros.

El fin de la guerra trajo buenas noticias para el equipo siete también, el eterno vengador finalmente volvería a casa como miembro activo de Konoha. Su historia, y la de su hermano se dio a conocer verdaderamente, igual que la de cada uno de los héroes caídos que dieron su vida por la aldea, el rencor se había ido del corazón del pelinegro, la maldad y la venganza se disipo de la aldea de la hoja.

Meses después de su regreso él había invitado a Sakura a salir, ambos se entendían, la joven no cabía de la felicidad al ver su amor consolidado; y él, bueno él se contentaba con alguien a su lado que lo comprendiera y fuera capaz de aguantar todo comportamiento suyo

Y apenas a 8 semanas 2 días Sasuke la había cagado todita. La kunoichi no podía ocultar por quien lloraba en esos momentos, porque era la verdad, ella estaba en ese bar de mala muerte por culpa de ese… ese engreído, malcriado, narcisista, quien siempre la dejaba plantada en las citas por ir a entrenar con Naruto, o con cualquier otro, ese altanero que siempre le daba órdenes y le dictaba como debía comportarse "la novia del afamado ninja: Sasuke Uchiha", ¡Rayos, ese crío petulante se dedicaba a arruinarle la vida!

Pero esto, esto había sido el colmo de todo, le había soportado gritos, malos tratos, ausencias, abandonos, frialdades ¡Todo! porque entendía su pasado, porque comprendía que para él no era fácil volver a amar, todo lo comprendía pero ¿Esto?

La mirada jade se veía apagada y desolada. Hace apenas unas horas lo había visto besando a su antigua compañera renegada: Karin, la chica del cabello de fuego, quien tenía una mirada de enamorada dibujada por todo el rostro.

No la culpaba a ella, después de todo si Sasuke no estuviera dispuesto a engañarla ni aunque la mejor mujer del mundo se pusiera a su disposición, él hubiera aceptado. Pero ella ya debería saberlo, él no la ama, él sólo buscaba… pasión, tan sólo se había dedicado a burlarse de ella, a buscar un entretenimiento… ella era un juguete y por eso… ahora estaba en ese bar con su trigésima… cuadragésima… con otra copa más.

Y justo cuando creyó que no hallaría a alguien conocido ahí, ella lo vio. Giró su cabeza lejos de la barra sólo para toparse en la entrada con una cabellera plateada asomándose por la puerta del bar; ella intentó ignorarlo, pero estando a punto de resbalar del banquillo situado al borde de la barda, ella inevitablemente y sin planearlo, captó la atención de esa persona

¿Sakura?- la interrogó, al acercarse a ella e impedirle la caída, colocando una mano en su hombro

Hola sensei ¿Cómo ha estado?- trató de sonar lo más natural posible, pero con los ojos rojos de tanto reprimir llorar, las mejillas sonrosadas producto del calor del alcohol, y los reflejos faltos de equilibrio, era imposible ocultar su estado.

¿Qué haces en lugar como este…así?- La miró francamente sorprendido

Ah ¿Qué no es esta la biblioteca central de Konoha?… Cielos, ya decía yo que por algo no encontraba el estante- Le desvió la mirada, enfocándola a cualquier cosa en el local, como si de verdad se hallara perdida

Él la miro incrédulo

No me mire así, yo me creía sus excusas- el alcohol le había dado el valor de portarse altanera

El banco resbaló y ella recargó su mano en el hombro de su mentor, muy cerca de él, lo que le permitió al shinobi percatarse del fuerte olor a alcohol de su alumna

-¡Ay! Sensei estese quieto- Le sonrió ella inocentemente.

Ven vámonos- dicto él

No quiero irme- le reprochó como niña pequeña

A una mesa, vamos a sentarnos- trató de razonar con la joven

Vaaaale- cedió ella, y se dejó llevar por el mayor

Él la llevó a una mesa casi al fondo del local, lo que menos quería era que la joven promesa de la Hokage fuera vista de esa forma por alguien. Sin embargo la acomodó cerca de una ventana, tal vez el viento le hiciera bien… no muchas personas transitaban cerca de ese lugar así que no serían problema los transeúntes de fuera, sino las miradas curiosas de dentro del bar

Corazón, dame otra botella ¿Sí?- Le ordenó ella al mesero, medio coqueta con las mejillas atiborradas de rojo; éste vio a Kakashi como pidiendo su aprobación, la joven esperó que el Hatake se rehusara. Sin embargo…

-Que sean dos- dijo él, y ella sólo le sonrió complacida

- Vaya sensei, creía que iba a sermonearme-

-¿Serviría de algo?- se limitó a decir

-En absoluto- le seguía sonriendo descaradamente la chica, ese hombre comenzaba a agradarle

Y cuando el mesero le trajo las botellas ordenadas, Kakashi le entregó la suya a la chica

Toma todo lo que quieras, prometo llevarte a casa…-le habló serio

¿A mí casa?- interrumpió- ¡Ni loca!- Elevó el tono de su voz un poco más, Kakashi sólo la miró

¿No vivías sola desde hace un par de años?-Bajó la voz el peli plateado, sólo para que ella bajara el suyo sin notarlo

Sí, pero el casero es que no te lo aguantas-

¿A dónde pensabas ir entonces?- quiso saber. Esa chica era todo un caso

No sé, a una posada, la verdad no me lo había pensado- y de un jalón ingirió buena parte directo de la botella

Está bien. Ya veremos entonces, pensaré en algo, pero…-

¿Pero?- repitió ella, esperando el sermón venidero

Pero tendrás que contarme-

Ella hizo un mohín no agradándole la idea

-Está bien, si no te conviene, creo que me iré a tomar a otro lado- y el shinobi hizo amago de levantarse. Ella lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo

-Vale, acepto ya no seas pesado- Y ella tomó un trago más grande, mientras que Kakashi apenas tomaba un sorbo…eso ella, no lo notó

Y botellas después, el de cabellos platinos continuaba perfectamente cuerdo mientras que Sakura no podía siquiera articular palabra, y había disminuido considerablemente la distancia entre ambos. Producto del alcohol o la tristeza, ella se había desinhibido más a su sensei, y ahora sin tapujos para preguntar…

¿Por qué al buen amor se le paga mal?- se quejó dando otro sorbo.

Él no contesto

Ya me cansé de las mentiras. Oye ¿Te lo vendo?

¿El qué?- preguntó, no comprendiendo el rumbo de la conversación

Mi corazón… te lo ofrezco barato

¿Por qué harías algo así?- quiso saber mientras la miraba fijamente

¿Qué tiene de raro? Está roto, es iluso, y sobre todo… no lo necesito- y esas lágrimas traicioneras por fin surgieron de sus ojos jade, ella las limpió furiosa, no quería llorar, no por algo así…no por alguien así

No me refería a eso- le advirtió terminando su trago- Te preguntaba ¿Por qué a alguien como yo?

Porque tu seguramente no lo tratarías tan mal- Afirmó con mirada segura

¿Cómo lo sabes?-denotó curiosidad

Porque tú siempre has sido dulce y amable conmigo, porque te has portado severo sólo cuando lo merezco, y porque ahora has sabido consolarme mejor que el más cercano de mis amigos, sabes que en realidad sólo necesitaba desahogarme

Él la miro, comprendiendo sus sentimientos

-Hace un rato me preguntabas porque al buen amor se la paga mal- tomó un fuerte trago más

-Aja- asintió ella

-Es por cobardía- respondió tajante, y antes de que Sakura pudiera replicar, él tomó el rumbo de la conversación hacia otro lado- ¿Tú amas a Sasuke?-

-¿A que te refieres? Claro que si… siempre lo he amado- Dijo lo último ya un poco insegura

-No es cierto- la interrumpió él, medio azotando su vaso al ponerlo sobre la mesa, carraspeando un poco para recuperar el tono de voz neutro

- ¿Qué es el amor para ti Sakura?- quiso saber

-Pues, es cuando alguien lo da todo por ti, cuando eres todo para esa persona, cuando te protege y está siempre contigo, es cuando te sientes especial por el simple hecho de tener su amor-

-¿ Y con Sasuke tienes eso?-

-No- se avergonzó y oculto su rostro debajo de la cortina rosada de cabellos

-¿Conoces a alguien así?- y ella sintió una punzada- Me imaginó que si, de otra manera no podrías describir tan precisamente qué es el amor-

-¿Tú… conoces a alguien así?-preguntó temerosa, tartamudeando

-Sí- le dijo firmemente y sin dudarlo, tomando directo de la botella

Ambos callaron

-¿Entonces tienes a alguien a quien quisieras proteger?- insistió

-Sí…- aceptó por fin, sólo que está vez un poco más triste…resignado

-¿Y…?- No se detenía la curiosidad de la joven

-Jamás se lo diría- Le sonrió -Ves es cobardía, las personas sufrimos… por estúpidos

-¿Por qué no lo has hecho?- ella se sorprendió

- Mesero 3 botellas más por favor- él dirigió la mirada al mesero un poco alejado de la mesa, quien inmediatamente fue a cumplir con el pedido, aunque sinceramente el joven mesero de cabellos negros no sabía cómo era que aquellas dos personas resistían tanto alcohol en su sistema

-… Fácil- El shinobi de mirada impar regreso su mirada a ella- Por estúpido

- Es que no lo entiendo, uno tendría que aprender la lección. Pero el miedo a equivocarte es…sería insoportable- Y la mirada jade se nubló

-Hablas como si supieras mucho del tema- la interrogó aquel guapísimo hombre cubriendo su cara

-Es que tenías razón hace un rato, en realidad si conozco a alguien con la descripción que te di, alguien…que siempre, estuvo para mí – Se sonrojó incapaz de darle la cara a su sensei

-¿Por qué no se lo dices? – Buscó la cara de la chica, hizo sonar su vaso en la mesa de madera, sólo para llamar la atención de la joven, ella volteó a verlo. Esa mirada era en realidad inverosímil.

Desde pequeña siempre temió a esa mirada, y no precisamente por severa, en realidad era una mirada que denotaba tanta ternura, tanta comprensión , tanto… tanto….

Y ella no podría mentirle a esos únicos ojos enmarcados por cabellos platinos.

-Es arriesgarse mucho- se aferró a su pequeño vaso, quería bajar la mirada, de veras que lo quería, pero esos bellísimos ojos se acercaron a ella… y simplemente no pudo

Lo raro del alcohol, es que siempre causa efectos sedantes en el cuerpo, no puedes sentir en realidad tus brazos, o tus piernas, las sientes moverse y aun te hacen caso, pero no puedes controlarlas al cien por ciento, ¿Ocurría lo mismo con el corazón? ¿Por qué Sakura sentía que su corazón estaba raro? Y lo más extraño no era que estuviera sedado, no. En realidad ese era el problema parecía más lúcido que nunca, como si recién despertada

- Valdría la pena si fuera un ¿sí?- Y Kakashi tomó un sorbo de la bebida frente a ella, como de forma casual. Ya no habían casi personas en el aquel bar, sólo una pareja al frente muy ocupada besándose y los camareros detrás de la barra jugando cartas

-Naturalmente- ella recibió el nuevo pedido abriendo la primera botella, pero esta vez sin tomar

-Pero siempre se piensa que será una negativa- Suspiró largamente- En lo personal, al menos yo si estoy segura de que lo sería para mí. Es fatal cuando te rechazan, quizá por eso todos estamos con quien nos acepta y no con quien nos amas

-¿Entonces estabas con Sasuke porque te aceptaba?- quiso saber. Ella asintió

- Quizá, en realidad para ser honesta, nunca lo ame, pero era mejor idealizar a alguien y esperar eternamente por él, así quien fuera que se me acercara no podría romperme el corazón porque estaba flechada del "encanto" Uchiha- ironizó

- Pero no era amor- insistió el dueño del sharingan izquierdo- ¿No sería más fácil ser feliz?-

Ella no contestó, se sentía miserable, toda una cobarde. Él lo notó, de esa forma no lograría ayudar a la joven. La miró más de cerca con sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos húmedos reprimiéndose así misma llorar, la mirada melancólica, y el vaso medio lleno.

- Todos preferimos irnos por el camino fácil- A las parejas las separa, el dinero, los prejuicios, las clases sociales. Sería mejor que nos resignáramos los matrimonios de convenio-

- Eso es triste, la gente debería casarse por amor- ¡Bingo! Ella había cambiado de humor, en realidad a la joven siempre le gustaba llevarle la contraria a todo el mundo, el sonrió de forma dulce, aquella chica no sabía lo especial que era.

-Yo no creo eso- afirmó el shinobi y ambos bebieron está vez sincronizando movimientos pero sin despegar la mirada el uno del otro

- Eres muy ilusa Sakura, la gente ya no se casa por amor-

-Claro que sí, hay gente que se casa por amor-

-Cuando hay prejuicios no-

-El amor lo puede todo- Digo sobre convencida de lo que decía

-Eres una idealista- se burló de ella, esa joven era ingenua, ilusa, llena de esperanza y dispuesta a pelear por lo que creía, era simplemente un encanto. Kakashi no recordaba cuantas veces había sonreído en ese día.

- Eso lo crees porque tú eres un realista de lo peor- ¿Aquello era un insulto?

- Vaya, con que esas tenemos, mira por ejemplo si alguien de mi edad se le declarara a una chica tan joven como tú ¿Aceptarías? No, claro que no lo harías por todos los prejuicios que hay sobre ello- Le afirmó mientras tomaba el fondo de la copa en su mano

-Claro que aceptaría, porque sería amor-

- Claro que no lo sería, lo dices por compromiso a esta conversación. Tienes tantas ganas de ganar esta discusión que no mides lo que dices-

-Claro que sé de lo que hablo-

-¿Qué razones tendría una joven como tú para enamorarse de un anciano como yo?

-No exageres, no eres un anciano, eres un hombre joven, eres guapo, uno de los mejores shinobi y una legenda ninja-

-Esas son cosas superficiales Sakura, nada que sea cercano al amor, tú no hablas de sentimientos-

- Bueno, no me has dejado terminar, eres honesto, de humor perfectamente sarcástico, atrevido, eres capaz de romper las reglas por los seres que te importan, tienes una gran voluntad de fuego, que sólo puede verse en poquísimas personas. Tu sonrisa es contagiosa porque es verdadera…-

- Uso mascara-La miró como recriminándola

-Sí, pero es tan genuina (algunas veces) que hasta llega a tus ojos y es entonces, cuando resulta tan contagiosa- Inconscientemente sonrió de forma tierna

-Ves comienzas a darte a entender mejor-

-Pero en realidad no creo que una joven como tú pudiera enamorarse de alguien tan mayor como yo- Sonría con suficiencia ella había caído en su juego. Y es que, en realidad tenía muchísimas ganas de saber si esa chica en realidad le quería

- Es más que posible, lo increíble es que fuese al revés- Su tonó bajo de forma ¿Triste? ¿Qué significaba aquello?

- Te equivocas, los jóvenes la tienen todo de ganar- Acercaron sus rostros desafiantes, tratando de probar que su argumento era el mejor

- Tú por ejemplo, eres una joven valiente, hermosa, con un cabello exótico, una inteligencia asombrosa y un corazón único-

-No…no digas cosas…que no… son verdad- Lo miró dolida

-Yo nunca te he mentido-

-Un amor así no es posible- y suspiró de nuevo

-Por supuesto que sí- Afirmó él

-No es posible- Se negó ella, acercándose a él para desafiarlo

-Sí lo es- e inesperadamente Kakashi tomó rápidamente por la nuca a la joven, y terminó de acercar el rostro de la chica a su cara, plantándole un buen beso, tan inesperado como fugaz

-¿Ves de lo que hablo?- le dijo al separarse, muy seguro de que aquello descontrolaría a la joven por varios minutos. Sin embargo ella se inclinó nuevamente hacía él y lo obligó a devolverle el beso.

-No, creo que no lo he entendido- le sonrió ella al separarse, y él le devolvió una de esas sonrisas genuinas. "Mira quien resultó sorprendido", pensó

- ¿Sabes quién es esa persona que me acobardaba, desde que éramos el equipo 3? En realidad no creías que era Sasuke ¿O sí? ¿Un chico frío sin personalidad? Mmm o por otro lado ¿Un sensei de personalidad extravagante y tremendamente bien parecido?-

Él se quedo en blanco y la besó de nuevo

Creo tener una teoría, y… lo compro. Pero te lo advierto, no hay devoluciones-

Ella volvió a sonreír, en esa conversación con Kakashi había sonreído más que en toda su relación con Sasuke

Comprarlo será barato, pero asegurar su felicidad quien sabe- Le retó ella, y él amaba ese lado de la peli rosada

Vale la pena arriesgarse-

Vaya cuanto hemos cambiado en estas horas. A ti, se te acabo la cobardía, y a mí… lo prejuiciosa-

¿Cuántas sonrisas más les esperaban juntos?

Xxx

Fin

Xxx

Sí, bueno, un poquito irreal y cursi, pero jeje la historia rondaba y rondaba por mi cabeza, así que decidí mejor dejarla terminada por las buenas. Espero su opinión Ja ne! XD


End file.
